French Butler
by Living Chain
Summary: Francis Michaelis, butler yang mengabdikan dirinya pada tuannya yang beralis tebal, Arthur Phantomhive, yang juga pemarah. Seorang butler, tidak pernah sebokep ini. Parodi Kuroshitsuji volume 1 xD FrUK


Summary: Francis Michaelis, butler yang mengabdikan dirinya pada tuannya yang beralis tebal, Arthur Phantomhive, yang juga pemarah. Seorang butler, tidak pernah sebokep ini. Parodi Kuroshitsuji volume 1 xD FrUK

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. APH © Himaruya Hidekaz.

Warning: FrUK-nya ada jauh di bawah dan porsinya amat, sangat, sedikit. OOC!Francis. Mulut Arthur xD

A/N: Bagi orang-orang yang penasaran siapa butlernya Arthur xD

* * *

"Alfred, tolong kau masakkan sarapan hari ini. Seperti biasa saja yang Tuan Muda suka. Sandwich isi fillet tuna dengan saus mayones."

"Yes, sir~!"

"Lalu, Katyusha, tolong bersihkan semua kaca jendela dan alat makan perak. Kita akan kedatangan tamu penting dari Swiss hari ini—Tuan Vash dan adiknya."

"Ba-baik!"

Butler pirang bergelombang berpakaian penuh hitam itu melirik ke arah lelaki berambut pirang pula yang berada paling kiri dari antara trio pembantu koki, maid, dan tukang kebun itu, kemudian tesenyum manis semanis buah ceri. Ia langsung mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan layaknya dua orang homo yang baru saja bertemu kembali setelah berpisah di stasiun kereta.

"Ooh~, _mon petite _Mattieu~, kau boleh melakukan hal-hal yang kau mau sesukamu, kok~. Mau mengutil di belakangku saja juga boleh~."

"E-e-eh!"

Alfred, begitu melihat kembarannya tercinta dinodai kesuciannya oleh Prancis gila itu langsung mengeluarkan gattling gun-nya entah dari mana dan segera mengarahkannya ke kepala butler bokep itu. "Woii! Apa-apaan dengan perbedaan sikap begini! Waakh—Mattie! Aarggh! Ja-jangan nodai kesucian Mattie! Udah, sono cepet bangunin Tuan Muda, Francis!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Francis memajukan bibirnya sedih sembari melepaskan Matthew yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan tidak rela. Ia mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, tetapi kemudian segera beralih untuk mengedip ke arah Alfred, memasang pose sensual dengan paha yang sedikit dinaikkan sembari _melemparkan ciuman jauh kepada Alfred_.

"Ooh, Alfreud sayang, kalau kau cemburu, kau bisa memesanku dulu, kok. Bagaimana? Aku agak 'keras', loh! Aku tunggu di kamarku nanti malam dengan senang hati!"

Bulu kuduk 'Alfreud' langsung merinding.

"Anjing! Sapa juga yang mau! Udah, sono, pergi dasar Prancis bokep! nggak mau kena gattling gun gue, kan!"

Francis melompat-lompati tiap-tiap keramik lantai koridor itu dengan tawa penuh kenakalan juga niat kotor yang lebih baik tidak perlu disebutkan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis, menjauhi tiga trio yang marah (Alfred), yang sedang menahan orang yang sedang marah itu sambil hampir menangis (Katyusha), dan pingsan di tempat karena anemia mendadak begitu darah mojrot keluar dari hidungnya (Matthew) kemudian berteriak, "Aaw! Alfreud! Betapa imutnya kau jika sudah mengkhawatirkan _mon petite _Mattieu seperti itu! Mungkin kau ini saudara jauhnya Tuan Vash yang punya sister complex, hmm~?"

Ia membiarkan amukan Alfred yang semakin besar di ujung sana sambil bersiul-siul tidak peduli. Tapi belum sampai beberapa jengkal ia berjalan, Francis berhenti di tempatnya, seperti mengingat akan sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Benar saja—ia menjetikkan jarinya begitu akhirnya otaknya bisa mengingat hal yang dilupakannya itu, lalu berjalan ke samping, ke arah sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar dimana seorang butler lainnya yang berambut hitam tengah duduk bersimpuh sambil membaca suatu buku dengan wajah amat serius bak Poker Face.

"Ooh, Pak Kiku?"

Kiku langsung kaget begitu dipanggil dan segera menyembunyikan buku apapun yang tadi ia baca itu ke belakang punggungnya. Tapi, melihat dari reaksi Kiku yang kikuk dan Francis yang bokep, anda semua pasti tahu _apa _yang sedang dibaca olehnya. Francis tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Silakan lanjutkan membaca."

Kiku mengangguk dengan kikuk, sebelum dengan sedikit ragu-ragu kembali membaca buku yang seingat Francis diimport langsung dari Hongaria itu. Buku yang amat sangat _hardcore_, kalau anda tahu maksudku.

Seorang butler, tidak pernah sebokep ini.

Tapi intinya adalah, butler pirang itu bernama lengkap juga palsu Francis Michaelis yang, sesuai namanya, berasal dari Prancis dan entah kenapa bisa sampai terevakuasi ke tanah Inggris pada masa Victoria yang berjaya. Ia adalah seorang butler yang kompeten, sempurna, karismatik, loyal (terhadap kontrak), ganteng pula. Mulai dari nenek-nenek ambeien sampai anjing dengan orientasi seksual dipertanyakan semuanya telah jatuh cinta pada wajah tirusnya yang sudah seperti memancarkan suatu sinar tak manusiawi bagai kristal. Sumpah! Bahkan kejadian seorang lesbian kembali ke jalan yang benar karena Francis saja pernah ada!

Umurnya tidak jelas, tapi ia mengaku bahwa ia pernah mengikuti Perang Tiga Puluh Tahun, menyaksikan kegilaan Black Death, menikah 40 kali (23 di antaranya laki-laki, 2 janda kaya sekarat, dan 1 lagi kucing seorang duda), dan berkeliling dunia bahkan sampai ke pulau koloni Inggris di Australia sana. Tetapi ia pernah berkata kepada Alfred bahwa, _"Selamanya aku akan berumur 24~!"_

Hobinya memasak—memasak makanan Prancis tentunya, terutama escargot, lalu ia suka bermain-main dengan kucing—kucing jenis persia yang lembut dan indah seperti bulu malaikat itu tentunya (walau ia tidak bilang _malaikat _itu lembut dan indah), kemudian menggoda para karyawan dan juga Tuan Muda yang tinggal di kediaman Phantomhive ini—terutama Matthew tentunya; ooh, dia tidak tahan melihat wajah anak yang begitu manis seperti kucing loreng itu!

(Tentu saja godaannya terhadap Alfred hanyalah drama sinetron belaka—ia tidak pernah suka kepada orang Amerika yang besar mulut itu, walau ia harus mengakui Alfred begitu manis ketika ia sedang marah—atau ketika jarinya tersambit pisau dan mengucurkan darah—ooh, darah Alfred adalah salah satu darah termanis yang pernah ia rasakan)

Tunggu, entah kenapa ia merasa ia lebih tepatnya sedang menulis testimoni di dalam kertas bergambar boneka barbie yang biasanya anak kecil lakukan, bukan melakukan sebuah _inner monologi. _Kalau perlu lebih baik ditambah dengan makanan dan minuman kesukaannya (jiwa dan darah, kalau kau bertanya). Ya sudahlah. Lagipula, _kalian _tidak masalah dengan hal ini, bukan?

Berlanjut dengan pekerjaannya, ia –seperti yang telah disebutkan- adalah seorang butler yang bekerja di sebuah mansion besar yang tertutup berjenis-jenis pohon berdaun lebat di tengah-tengah gunung yang terletak di luar hiruk-pikuk kota London milik keluarga Phantomhive—Sang Anjing Penjaga yang Mulia Ratu. Ia mengabdi dengan loyal kepada Arthur Phantomhive, kepala keluarga markas fantom ini, yang hebatnya baru berumur 12 tahun pula.

Pekerjaannya hari ini adalah menyiapkan makanan—untuk hari ini sepotong sirloin steak dengan daging lembut yang diimport langsung dari peternakan Ukraina, memilihkan baju bagi Tuan Mudanya—untuk hari ini three-layer coat kulit yang ditemani long-knee socks dan sepatu _pantoffel_ hitam mengkilat, kemudian menyusun bunga untuk ajang makan malam—berpuluh-puluh buket bunga tulip yang juga dikirim langsung dari Belanda, merapikan alat-alat makan—porselen cina yang halus dan mengkilat, lalu memberikan kudapan bagi Tuan Mudanya—sepotong sacher torte, sus dengan krim lembut yang _high-class_, dan teh melati yang diimport dari Indonesia sebagai afternoon tea, kemudian kesemuanya akan sampai pada _grand final_ panggung meriah makan malam Tuan Muda Arthur dan Tuan Vash (dan adiknya)!

Inilah pelayanan kelas satu ala Phantomhive!

Yah, memang ia mengaku bahwa pekerjaan itu cukup melelahkan (walau memang Alfred sudah menyebutnya sebagai, _"Butler Superman Ekstra-Ordinaire at your service!"_), tetapi kenapa ia bisa tahan, kalau kau bertanya begitu?

Tentu saja karena kalian semua tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang butler yang sempurna, kompeten, loyal dan bokep. Tunggu, coret yang terakhir.

_By the way, _kesemua ritual yang telah disebutkan di atas dimulai dengan membangunkan Tuan Mudanya dulu, dimana ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tuan Muda yang dimaksud.

"Tuan Muda," ujarnya sambil membuka pintu kamar Tuan Mudanya yang terletak di ujung mansion. "Sudah saatnya bang-,"

Di dalam kamar itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Selain secarik kertas yang diikat dengan tali di kanopi ranjang.

"Tuan Muda?"

* * *

"Hahaha~! Ooh, _Fratello_! Aku hebat, kan, aku hebat, kan? Aku berhasil menculik Arthur Phantomhive tanpa diketahui!"

Lelaki berambut coklat dengan sebuah rambut meliuk aneh yang menjuntrung sendiri di sisi kepalanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan lelaki lain yang mirip dengannya, lalu menghisap cerutu yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan. Ditempatkannya kakinya di atas rambut pirang lusuh milik seorang bocah kecil yang hanya memakai sebuah kemeja yang telah kotor oleh bercak darah sebagai penutup badannya yang kurus dan bahkan sebenarnya hanya sampai untuk menutupi selangkangannya saja. Ia duduk diam tak bergerak—tali-tali telah mengikat seluruh tubuhnya, pantas saja.

Ia menghembuskan asap berwarna abu-abu dari mulutnya, lalu melempar cerutu itu ke asbak yang ada di atas meja kayu di sebelahnya. "Mmhmm. Ya; kau hebat juga sekali-sekali, Feliciano. Haha! Yang pasti, kakek pasti akan bangga dengan kita berdua. Betul begitu-,"

Lelaki itu menurunkan kakinya dari atas kepalanya, tetapi balik merenggut dagu bocah pirang itu untuk membawa kepalanya naik, sehingga emerald yang kusam bertemu dengan amber yang berkilat-kilat.

"-Arthur Phantomhive."

'Arthur' mendengus kesal, alisnya yang luar biasa tebal merenggut ke bawah sehingga wajahnya dipenuhi dengan perasaan seakan-akan penuh dendam, lalu tanpa basa-basi meludah ke arah pipi orang itu. Arthur kemudian menyeringai lebar melihat rasa jijik yang diperlihatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih tua itu.

"Pssh, itu kalau kau masih _bisa _bertemu dengannya, Lovino Ferro."

Geram oleh sikap kolot Arthur, lelaki yang dipanggil Lovino segera menampar bocah berumur 12 tahun itu dengan keras, membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk lemah. Ia mengelap saliva yang ada di pipinya, kemudian menanamkan beberapa injakan lagi tepat ke perut Arthur yang membuatnya mengerang keras. Lelaki lain yang berwajah sama dengan Lovino ini, begitu melihat kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh kakanya itu, segera menghentikan Lovino dalam dekapannya sebelum ia sempat menghajar Phantomhive malang itu terus-terusan.

"_Fra-Fratello_!Jangan kasar begitu! Na-nanti kalau tubuhnya busuk dan kotor, nanti pelanggan malah tidak ada yang mau membelinya, _Fratello_!" ujarnya dengan nada memohon dan muka miris, seakan-akan ia tidak mengerti kengerian di balik kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi tampaknya, '_Fratello_' berhasil ditenangkan dengan hal ini, ditandai dengan kakinya yang ditahan di tengah udara sebelum kembali ke posisinya yang semula.

"…Kau benar, Feli." Ia mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang merah karena amarah, lalu mukanya kembali berubah senakal anak kecil yang baru saja membunuh seekoro kucing dengan melemparkannya ke sungai. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa penawar paling tinggi untuknya?"

"Uum, tunggu sebentar…," Feliciano meloncat-loncat ke arah meja yang di atasnya terdapat secarik kertas yang cukup panjang. Ia mengangkatnya dan dibaca cepat, lalu wajahnya berbalik dengan kegembiraan berlebih dan berteriak, "Mmm~! Tawarannya _delizioso_! Untuk subjek 'Arthur Phantomhive', hidup ataupun mati, bayaran tertinggi ditawarkan oleh Gilbert Trancy di London! Katanya ia akan memberikan salah satu mansion miliknya beserta seluruh barang yang ada di dalamnya!"

"Haa, kudengar dia salah satu bangsawan jahat juga. Yah, kau dengar itu, Arthur kecil?" kata Lovino sambil merenggut surai-surai pirang Arthur dengan tangannya kasar, memaksanya untuk menengadah benar-benar ke atas. "Sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi—kau tidak akan bisa lagi menjunjung tinggi rezim Ratu gilamu itu dan kami bisa bebas 'bermain' di dunia belakang sini tanpa kau perlu mengawasi kami lagi. Benar begitu, Feli?"

Feliciano mengangguk dengan antusias. "Kau benar, _Fratello_! Dengan tidak adanya Arthur, kita bisa barter opium dengan Yao sesuka ki-,"

"Ferro famili," desahan pelan suara seorang anak kecil berumur 12 tahun segera menghentikan bualan Feliciano jauh lebih lanjut. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat dengan setitik aura kenakalan anak kecil, sedang bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang memberikan bayang-bayang gelap pada wajah upiknya, membuat bahkan mafioso yang bernama Lovino itu bergidik ngeri. "Lovino Ferro dan Feliciano Ferro—keturunan langsung dari Roma Ferro, ketua dari geng Ferro di Italia yang sudah menimbulkan beberapa kerusuhan internasional yang terkenal, bukan? Dengan kata lain, tikus-tikus tidak tahu malu yang mencari makanan di sela-sela got London bersama tikus-tikus dari Cina yang melakukan dagang penyakit ilegal. Sudah seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan kalian melangkah sedalam ini saat pertama kali kulihat kapal hitam kalian berlabuh di dermaga."

Jujur saja, _seringai _anak umur 12 tahun tidak pernah lebih menyeramkan daripada seringai anak (ia mulai meragukannya bahwa Arthur ini benar-benar seorang _bocah_) ini. Tetapi ia tidak disebut sebagai Lovino jika tidak bisa mempertahankan topeng keberaniannya.

"H-huh! Tak disangka, Earl kecil kita ini lumayan tahu tentang sejarah masyarakat jelatanya. Aku tersanjung, Phantomhive," dekutnya dengan rasa bahagia palsu. Seringai seorang mafioso kembali muncul di bibir Lovino, kemudian dengan tangannya yang satu lagi menyibakkan sedikit poni pirang yang menutupi mata kanan tawanannya. Mata yang berwarna biru keungu-unguan dengan bayangan seperti sinar sebuah pentagram. Dengan jempolnya, ditekan-tekannya bagian bawah mata aneh yang berbeda warna itu, yang dengan cepat menghasilkan sebuah erangan kecil yang ditahan oleh Arthur.

"Yah, kau sudah membuatku kesal, pecinta-the brengsek," dirogohnya sebatang pisau lipat yang ada di sakunya, yang kemudian ia keluarkan pisaunya ditemani satu suara 'sreet!' yang mengoyak nuansa. "Aku pernah dengar dari pasar gelap, kalau Arthur Phantomhive memiliki mata kanan yang, yah, _unik. _Kau tidak masalah, kan, kalau mata indahmu itu kucongkel? Kau tahu, barang langka seperti ini laku berat di pasaran. Atau aku bisa membawanya pulang sebagai hadiah pada Antonio."

Meskipun sudah terpojok, Arthur masih dapat tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat sangat _mengejek_.

"Itu pun kalau kau bisa bertemu dengan pacar homomu itu, mafia bangsat."

Tapi kali ini, Lovino tidak membiarkan amarah ataupun ketakutan akan seekor Anjing Penjaga menyelubungi wajahnya. Untuk apa meladeni orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati? Hanya buang-buang waktu, pikirnya.

"Katakan apa pun yang kau mau, Arthur Phantomhive. Mata itu milik _kami_."

Lalu didekatkannya mata pisau itu searah dengan mata kanan Arthur yang berwarna aneh.

Hanya tinggal sejengkal, sesenti, dan semili sebelum mata pisau itu mengenai retina matanya. Tapi dengan tenang, seperti bunga lotus yang menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas cakram lebar berwarna hijau di tengah-tengah danau beriak, Arthur berbisik:

"Francis."

Pentagram yang ada di matanya bersinar.

Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, Lovino merasakan bagian belakang bajunya telah basah oleh…apa?

"Hoii, Feli bodoh, kau menumpahkan minum, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh mata Arthur yang menyipit dan seringainya yang semakin melebar. Seakan-akan ia baru saja bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah pastinya akan menghajar siapa pun orang bodoh yang berani-beraninya menculiknya seperti ini.

Jadi, Lovino pun menengok, dan ditemukannya…

…Tubuh bersimbah darah milik Feliciano yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas lantai, dengan sebuah lubang jelek yang menganga lebar di punggungnya dan tembus sampai ke lantai yang telah berkeramik merah. Seorang butler berambut pirang berdiri di atas mayatnya dengan tenang, senyum karismatik penuh kemenangan mendekorasi bibirnya, sedang tangan kanannya yang berbalut kaos tangan putih bernoda darah.

"Wah, wah, wah, Tuan Muda," tukas butler pirang itu sembari melepaskan kaos tangan kanannya yang 'sedikit' kotor, lalu melihat lekat-lekat ke arah bola mata berwarna biru keungu-unguan yang telah memanggilnya, seakan-akan mafioso Italia yang terbujur kaku melihat mayat adiknya itu tidak ada di sana. "Anda tampak kacau sekali, ya? Aah, alis tebal anda juga belum dicukur, benar-benar. Baru saja saya tinggal sebentar, loh?"

Lovino tidak mempedulikannya.

Seseorang sudah membunuh _adiknya_.

"Feliciano! _Feliciano! _Brengsek! Kau-apa yang kau lakukan-,"

Tidak sampai sepersekian detik setelah Lovino melompat murka dan hampir menghujamkan pisau lipat itu ke dada butler misterius yang datang tiba-tiba itu, segera butler ajaib itu telah menghindarinya dan mengunci kedua tangan Lovino dengan mudah di belakang punggungnya, membuat mafioso yang berduka itu mengerang dan meronta-ronta buta minta dilepaskan, walau tidak diindahkan sedang butler yang memojokkannya masih dengan santainya 'mengobrol' dengan Tuan Mudanya yang masih terikat di ujung ruangan.

"Dasar kodok sial," ujar Arthur dengan muka kesal walau seringai lebar mewarnai bibirnya yang merah. "Cepatlah, tanganku sakit dan aku lapar."

"Ahahaha, memang tampaknya orang Inggris itu cepat lapar, ya?" ejeknya walau pegangannya akan kedua tangan Lovino masih juga tidak meregang. "Lagipula _mon maître_*, kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa aku sedang menahannya-," ia melirik ke arah Lovino yang sedang berteriak-teriak, "Hei! Lepaskan, lepaskan aku, butler sial!", dengan nista. "–bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya untuk menyelamatkanmu, dengan resiko bahwa Tuan Muda juga akan dicelakakannya?"

"Dasar tukang obsesi wine brengsek; sejak kapan mengomentari apa yang dilakukan tuanmu telah menjadi salah satu kewajiban kontrak yang kutandatangani?" ia mendengus kesal, alisnya yang tebal semakin merenggut ke bawah. "Atau kau mau melanggar perintahku, dengan kata kata lain, _kontrak_?"

Francis menutup matanya dan tertawa kecil—tawa yang mengejek, sebelum ia kembali membuka matanya dan warna biru itu telah digantikan dengan warna merah membara yang diwarnai segaris pupil yang runcing. Senyumnya pecah dan memperlihatkan dua buah taring yang menjuntrung dari barisan giginya yang seputih permata.

"Ooh, kau tahu, _mon maître_, sejauh yang kuingat, anda belum menyebutkan satu perintah sama sekali."

Puncak kekesalan Arthur ditandai dengan mata birunya yang bersinar semakin terang, bersamaan dengan tato pentagram yang dimiliki Francis dibalik punggung tangannya yang berkuku hitam semua. Ia berteriak:

"Sudahlah! Bunuh dia _sekarang_!"

Francis tersenyum jahat.

Yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"_Oui, Mon Seigneur_*_._"

Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi, Francis, dengan kakinya yang dinaikkan, mendorong punggung Lovino sekaligus melepas pegangannya sehingga mafioso itu terjerembab ke bawah. Mafioso yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan manusia itu (walau ia masih menolak fakta itu) segera berputar di tempatnya terbaring secara terburu-buru seperti kijang panik yang jatuh-bangun menghindari kejaran cheetah yang buas. Ia hampir ingin berteriak dan menodongkan pistol miliknya ke arah butler misterius itu dan membunuhnya di tempat, kalau saja apa yang menyambutnya di sana bukanlah figur seorang Francis Michaelis yang berbayang hitam, memendarkan aura berwarna ungu pucat yang membubul sampai ke atas atap ruangan, dengan wajah sehitam dewi malam dan seringai selebar rubah.

Niat itu diurungkannya; ia hanya bisa mendekap tubuh adiknya yang tak lagi bernyawa seakan-akan ia akan datang menyelamatkannya dan mereka bisa berlari berdua dari tanah Inggris Raya yang gila ini dan kembali ke rumah mereka yang hangat bersama kakek mereka di Italia, walau yang bisa ia realisasikan di dalam kenyataan nista ini hanyalah berteriak sia-sia, "Hentikan—jangan mendekat, mo-monster! Kau—kau, siapa, _SIAPA!_"

Di balik aura hitam yang telah menyelebungi wajahnya yang tirus, Lovino dapat melihat segelintir deretan gigi-gigi putih yang menyeringai senang.

"Saya seorang butler, dan juga iblis."

Dan di belakang sana, tubuh kecil Arthur yang diselimuti selubung hitam yang dipendarkan dari arah figur yang tengah memuncratkan darah ke mana-mana juga tersenyum. Senyuman seorang anjing penjaga yang baru saja dilemparkan daging mentah ke arahnya.

"Game Over."

* * *

"Ya ampun, Tuan Muda. Anda kotor sekali. Aduh, badan anda jadi mirip sekali dengan alis anda yang berantakan!"

Dan langsung saja Arthur yang kesal segera menggigit kuping Francis yang membuat butler itu mencicit kesakitan.

"Ini salah_mu_ gara-gara melakukan pembersihan dengan nggak rapi begitu, kodok. Ngecat seluruh tembok ruangan dengan warna merah? Itu namanya sudah _over-kill_, tolol."

Francis hanya tertawa mengingat kembali tentang keadaan ruangan yang telah ditinggalkan mereka berdua—warna merah darah dari langit oranye sore yang dihasilkan dari tiap-tiap jari tangannya yang lentik, dan kemudian tentang dua bentuk tubuh yang tak bisa lagi dikenali oleh karena luka yang telah ditimbulkannya…

Lalu ia tersenyum—entah senyum apa—dan kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya lagi pada punggung dan lekuk kaki tuannya yang tengah ia gendong ala pengantin.

"Yah, yang penting, Tuan Muda," wajahnya menengok ke samping, kemudian dibersihkannya darah yang terciprat di pipi Tuan Mudanya itu dengan lidahnya yang menjilat pelan. "-saya senang melihat anda selamat seperti ini."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Francis untuk memanggang wajah Arthur menjadi sangat matang. Dengan kata lain, darah telah naik ke atas kepalanya dan membaut wajah bulat bocah itu semerah tomat Spanyol. Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan membuang muka, mencoba untuk mengfokuskan pikirannya pada kerumunan orang yang berjalan-jalan di bawah mereka (mereka sedang berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung, jika kau bertanya), tidak sadar akan keberadaan seorang butler yang sedang menggendong bocah setengah telanjang di kedua tangannya. Tentu saja; kalau khalayak ramai sampai tahu bahwa mereka ada di sana, bisa-bisa halaman awal koran Times pada esok harinya ditulis dengan ukuran teks besar-besar: 'SEEKOR PEDOBEAR DITEMUKAN MENGGERAYANGI BOCAH PERJAKA DI DEKAT SUNGAI THAMES' beserta foto narsis Francis yang tengah melemparkan ciuman jauh pada kamera dan dirinya yang melakukan _facepalm_. Dan tentu Arthur _tidak _mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Da-dasar, jangan sok berkata manis seperti itu, kodok. Sejak kapan iblis jadi sok baik seperti itu?"

Francis terkikik geli menanggapi kearoganan tuannya. Sungguh imut benar bocah berumur 12 tahun ini, pikirnya. Dan, memilih untuk terus 'bermain-main' dengan Tuan Mudanya lebih jauh lagi, butler pirang itu berkata:

"Ooh, tidak, _mon maître_, memang bukan dari sifat alami kami untuk menunjukkan peranakan baik-baik seperti tadi, tetapi anda tahu kalau kami ini dikenal akan sifat alami kami yang adalah…,"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga dari wajah Arthur yang oleng ke samping, yang tentu saja segera menoleh karena kekesalan yang menumpu ketika butler bodoh itu menghembuskan nafas ke lubang telinganya yang membuat geli, hanya untuk dihadapkan oleh sepasang bibir yang sudah terarah ke miliknya.

"…_memperdayai_ manusia dengan karisma kami."

Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan bagi Francis untuk mencicipi rasa manis dari seseorang yang akan menjadi kudapan makan malamnya ketika Arthur langsung meronta-ronta di gendongannya, mencakar-cakar lehernya dengan jari (yang ternyata luput oleh mata birunya untuk dibersihkan dan dipotong kemarin) tangannya dan menendang-nendang liar ke udara. Ia berteriak-teriak tak jelas walau Francis tahu benar bahwa ia minta diturunkan. Dan diturunkanlah badan Tuan Mudanya itu ke atas genteng atap yang rapuh, mencoba untuk tetap memegang kedua pundaknya agar Arthur tidak jatuh terperosok ke bawah walau Tuan Mudanya terus meronta, meminta agar butlernya itu tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Menjijikkan-_menjijikkan!_" raung Arthur sambil mencoba mencakar kedua tangan Francis yang masih memegangi dirinya. "Sialan—dasar, dasar butler bodoh! Cepat—cepat bawa aku _pulang_!"

Francis hanya menghela napas menanggapi perintah Tuan Mudanya, lalu dengan melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di ketiak bocah Inggris itu ia langsung meloncat dengan kekuatan bak seorang iblis. Hal berikutnya yang Arthur tahu adalah bahwa mereka sudah berada di depan perkarangan mansion miliknya yang menjulang tinggi.

Sekarang, Arthur dengan mudah bisa melepaskan untaian tangan yang melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya itu. Ia berbalik dan ditamparnya tangan kurus Francis itu dengan tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik sambil berkata masam:

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal _itu_ lagi tanpa kuberi izin dahulu."

Ia langsung berbalik tanpa berani memandang butlernya lagi lalu berjalan dengan kaki telanjang yang dihentak-hentakkannya ke atas tanah kasar, tak peduli akan kerikil atau batu-batu tajam yang mungkin saja bisa diinjaknya dan membuat kakinya berdarah.

Francis yang ada di belakangnya, masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi mendarat, hanya bisa menatap punggung Tuan Mudanya yang berjalan angkuh ke arah mansion dengan pandangan kosong. Sebelum bibirnya yang tadi linear berubah menjadi sebuah seringai mengejek dan matanya yang diisi oleh kobaran api merah. Api merah neraka tempat asalnya.

_Sungguh arogan, mon maître Arthur. Apa kau sedang berusaha menyangkal akan keberadaan warna merah yang mewarnai pipimu. Dan betapa aku ingin tertawa mendengar perintahmu yang terakhir tentang 'pemberian izin' itu… Ooh, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kau baru saja mengimplikasikan bahwa kau _menyukainya_?_

Kalau saja ia masih ada di dunianya di bawah sana, ia sudah akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Aah, tapi sudahlah. Manusia mana yang tidak arogan, coba? Dan kau tahu sendiri, Francis, bahwa manusia itu tidak akan tahan terhadap godaan—sedingin apa pun, seangkuh apa pun, sehancur apa pun hati mereka. Ooh, Arthur Phantomhive, kau benar-benar membuatku tak sabar untuk segera menciumi tiap jengkal dari tubuhmu sebelum aku menyantap jiwamu yang lezat dan minum dari cawan yang berisi darahmu._

Dan sebelum punggung Tuan Mudanya menghilang dalam kejauhan, Francis membungkukkan badannya dan berujar—setidaknya sekeras mungkin hingga Arthur bisa mendengar:

"_Oui, mon Seigneur._"

Hanya satu kata, maka semuanya akan selesai.

_~End

* * *

_

Translation:

_Mon maître_: Tuanku

_Oui, mon Seigneur_: Ya, Tuanku

A/N: Ini genrenya harusnya romansa kenapa perasaan malah gore, yak? –dihajar karena udah bunuh Feli ama Lovi- Yah, biarin, deh. Aah, dan apakah 'Sebastian'-nya terlalu mirip dengan 'Grell'? –dihajar- Maaf, ya, saia cuman pengen Francis nggak OOC kalau misalkan karakternya saia miripin sama Sebas =.=a. Err, dan, yeah! Selesai sudah kedua butler Trancy dan Phantomhive! Saia kepengen buat versi Soma ama Agni, tapi berhubung India belum muncul di Hetalia… xD Well, adakah yang mau ngeklik tombol di bawah ini untuk memberikan sedikit saran dan keriting –plak- kritik? :D


End file.
